Kiss Kiss Kiss
by ohmydeer
Summary: semua gara-gara Chanyeol! / this is Daehyun Baekhyun Love Story / Happy Reading! hope u like it


Author : Roong

Pairing : Jung Daehyun – Byun Baekhyun

Oneshoot.

Friendship

I love this crack pairing. I m Baby and I love Daehyun, I m not exo fans but I like Baekhyun.

I m HYUN Fams hard shipper~^^

Enjoy~^^

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Baekhyun dan Daehyun memang tidak pernah akur dalam urusan apapun, mau itu soal makanan, soal kedudukan, soal nilai sekolah. mereka tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah sedikit pun. entah kenapa melihat mereka bertengkar adalah sesuatu yang membuat mu berteriak histeris, mereka bersahabat namun mereka sangat hobi bertengkar dimana pun itu. kantin, koridor, ruang guru, kelas, bahkan mereka pun pernah bertengkar saling mengkata-katai di dalam kamar mandi.

Mereka sama-sama konyol.

Jika Baehyun adalah sang penggosip kelas, maka Daehyun adalah sang bandit kelas. Daehyun anak yang nakal dan usil dengan teman-teman nya.

Tapi aneh nya, mereka saling mencintai.

" Pak, saya tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi "

" Huhh sudah berulang kali kau mengatakan hal itu pada ku, Daehyun-ah "

" Kali ini saya benar-benar minta maaf pak, jangan hukum saya, saya mooohooon "

" Yasudah, lupakan saja, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memberitahukan hal ini, mungkin seluruh tembok belakang sekolah sudah kau buat menjadi pameran lukisan dadakan, sudah sana keluar "

Daehyun tersenyum, " Aigoo, semoga hidup bapak bahagia, sampai jumpa pak, annyeong "

Daehyun pun langsung keluar dari ruang guru setelah sekian lama ia membujuk guru tampan namun galak itu. guru Himchan memang sangat galak jika marah. Daehyun menghela nafas kesal, dasar mulut besar Park Dobi!—runtuk Daehyun

Aku harus memberi pelajaran untuk si telinga peri itu

Park Chanyeol, anak tukang mengadu jika ada yang membuat suatu kesalahan di sekolah, bukan mengadu sih sebenar nya, Chanyeol hanya tidak bisa menjaga rahasia lama-lama. Mulut nya itu ingin sekali mengumbar semua apa yang ia lihat pada siapapun itu.

Dan Daehyun sangat menyesal membawa Chanyeol ke gedung belakang sekolah ini.

Daehyun memang membuat suatu gravity dan gambar-gambar kartun di tembok putih belakang sekolah nya, dan saat Chanyeol mengatakan: 'bolehkah aku melihat karya mu?' seketika Daehyun langsung menyetujui nya dan mengajak Chanyeol ke gedung belakang, dan ini lah yang terjadi, Daehyun di panggil ke ruang guru dengan alasan karna merusak property sekolah, dan semua itu gara-gara Chanyeol yang mengadu.

Ish anak itu benar-benar!

Daehyun masuk kedaerah kantin untuk mencari seseorang. Setahu nya, Chanyeol itu menyukai Baekhyun, sahabat kecil sekaligus kekasih Daehyun yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan nya. siapa tahu saja dengan menggunakan anak itu ia bisa balas dendam ( memberi pelajaran ) ke Chanyeol.

Yah, pemikiran licik itu melintas dengan sendiri nya di otak Daehyun. Menggunakan kekasih nya sendiri untuk balas dendam. Ck.

" Oy ByunBaek ", panggil Daehyun setelah menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan serta Chen yang juga baru datang seperti Daehyun dengan membawa nampan berisi banyak makanan, bisa dipastikan jika mereka baru saja akan memulai makan siang nya

" Ya? ", Baekhyun terlihat ling-lung saat di panggil Daehyun

Mata Daehyun berkeliling menelusuri isi kantin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dan yap! I got it—gumam Daehyun, orang yang dicari Daehyun ternyata sedang melihat kearah nya, lebih tepat nya ke Baekhyun sambil tersenyum aneh

Daehyun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang kosong, Baekhyun sudah melihat gelagat aneh Daehyun.

" Kau mau apa tuan Jung? ", ucap Baekhyun sarkartis

Daehyun melipat tangan nya diatas meja kantin dan memajukan wajah nya pada Baekhyun, " Bolehkah aku mencium mu? "

Siulan jail dari arah Chen terdengar dan membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya malas, kikikan suara tertawa yang tertahan terdengar dari arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

" Kau ini apa-apaan sih Dae ", Baekhyun memakan toppoki nya dengan tenang tanpa menoleh kearah Daehyun

Daehyun memundurkan wajah nya dari dekat Baekhyun dan menghela nafas, " Kau tahu, Tadi siang si telinga peri itu membuat ku kesal dan.. "

" Kau sudah tau jawaban nya Dae, Tidak ", Baekhyun memotong ucapan Daehyun. Baekhyun sudah sering mendapatkan posisi seperti ini, Daehyun memang tidak pernah suka dengan Chanyeol karna Chanyeol selalu mengejar kekasih nya itu. dan saat Daehyun tau kalau Chanyeol ternyata menyukai Baekhyun, ia semakin gencar mendekati Baekhyun agar Chanyeol terasa tersaingi dan mundur dengan sendiri nya.

" Kau tahu kan jika ini di tempat umum ", Baekhyun memandang Daehyun, Daehyun memasang wajah sok imut nya

" Ayolah Baek, kau juga kan tahu sendiri jika aku tidak pernah menyukai anak itu "

Saat mereka sedang beradu argument tiba-tiba ada yang menganggu mereka,

" Hai Baekhyun ", Chanyeol itu memang tidak tahu diri, disini ada kekasih nya Baekhyun tapi dia tetap saja mendekati Baekhyun ckck

Daehyun benar-benar sudah kesal setengah hidup dengan anak telinga peri dan anak cerewet yang aneh nya bisa ia kencani itu.

Daehyun langsung menarik tengkuk Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin menoleh dan mendekatkan kepala nya kearah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan mendekati Baekhyun saat melihat kejadian itu, " Baek… "

Mereka bersatu, menyalurkan rasa kesal Daehyun pada Chanyeol dan rasa cinta nya pada Baekhyun. saling berbagi kelembutan dari masing-masing bibir mereka. bibir pink Baekhyun yang bersatu dengan bibir agak merona milik Daehyun, semua mata memandang kearah mereka. ingat kan kalau ini adalah kantin sekolah.

Yah secara tidak langsung mereka jadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid.

Mereka masih saling beradu mulut dengan lembut, Baekhyun mulai meremas seragam Daehyun hingga kusut dan mungkin Daehyun harus mensetrika nya besok. Daehyun memutar kepala nya mencari kenyamanan diantara ciuman mereka. sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mulai terbuai dengan ciuman ini, ia membuka mulut nya sedikit, tanpa menunggu waktu terlalu lama, Daehyun melesatkan lidah nya ke mulut Baekhyun.

Mereka melepas ciuman itu setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Mereka sama sama mengambil nafas sedalam-dalam nya,

" Baek.. astaga.. ", lalu Chanyeol meninggalkan kantin, semoga Chanyeol menyerah untuk mendekati kekasih ku—batin Daehyun

Baekhyun menunduk malu, Daehyun mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

" Ah aku perlu Sehun disini ", tiba – tiba Luhan langsung mengambil ponsel nya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

" Aku juga mau Jongin ", Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan

" Jika saja Xiumin hyung satu sekolah dengan ku, pasti aku langsung menerjang nya saat ini juga ", Chen memasukan potongan kimbap nya kemulut lagi.

Daehyun terkekeh melihat teman teman Baekhyun yang iri padanya, " Seperti nya kita harus melanjutkan ini di kamar mandi ", bisik Daehyun pada Baekhyun

Dan mereka pun benar benar melanjutkan acara mereka barusan di kamar mandi.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

FIN

Jangan lupa review.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~^^


End file.
